This Institutional National Research Service Award will support the continuation and refinement of a successful postdoctoral training program in the theory and methods of preventive cardiology research, comprised of a multidisciplinary didactic curriculum, a two-year series of skill-building workshops and research seminars, and a mentored research experience to develop the skills and knowledge necessary for a career as an independent researcher in preventive cardiology. Successful completion of all three elements within the two years of fellowship will qualify the fellow for the MPH degree with a concentration in clinical investigation (MPH-CI), and a Rochester Clinical Research Curriculum (RCRC) certificate. An additional, new 4-year program of pre-doctoral training leading to a PhD in Epidemiology is also proposed. The mentored research experience will be carried out in one of five existing multidisciplinary research clusters, emphasizing Behavioral Sciences, Cardiovascular Clinical Trials, Epidemiology of Cardiovascular Disease, Outcomes/Cost-Effectiveness Research, and Vascular Biology/Metabolic Studies. Each trainee will be supervised by a well established mentor and advised by a multidisciplinary mentorial committee of mentors and preceptors. Trainees will be recruited from national and local pools of eligible candidates, with an emphasis on recruiting members of underrepresented minority groups. The University's existing ties with institutions and groups serving these communities will facilitate recruitment. A rigorous process of program evaluation will ensure continuous improvement in operations and outcomes. With its NIH K30-supported RCRC program, the new and successful PhD program in Epidemiology, and the availability of a large group of seasoned and enthusiastic mentors in a spectrum of relevant disciplines, the University of Rochester is well-positioned to support both a continued postdoctoral fellowship as well as a new pre-doctoral program in the epidemiology and prevention of cardiovascular disease.